Matchmaking is a Frustrating Buisness
by PixiStix1
Summary: Bra and Marron befriend the new girl in school, Naoko, who's just about as weird as they are, what happens when they start to scheme how to get Trunks and Pan together?...
1. Kasumi Naoko

Author's Note: o.o; please don't flame me after reading this...have mercy this is my first fic...I will try my very very best to complete it! (See I have this habit of forgetting all about stories and stuff I start...so they never get finished...if you reviewed though I would be more motivated to finish it ^^) Now it's time for me to stop rambling and start this story *takes a deep breathe* Here goes nothing...  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ! I don't even know who does...  
  
  
  
.:The Wonderful Story That Needs No Title!:.   
.:Chapter One:.  
  
  
"Class, today we'll be welcoming a new student into our classroom" The sensei (Is that right?) began, holding up a hand for silence. The door opened and in walked a girl. She had black spikey hair and black make-up on. She wore baggy black geans and a red tank-top that had 'RASPBERRY' written across the top.   
  
The sensei began again, "Class this is Kasumi Naoko. (It's Japan last name first...) Kasumi-san please take a seat." The girl did as she was told and the sensei began the boring lecture...  
  
While the sensei droned on two familiar teens in the back of the class started yet another of their many mid-class convos.  
  
"What's with the punky look?" An aqua haired girl leaned over and whispered in her neighbors ear.  
  
"Yeah, she kinda reminds me of Pan-chan...kinda." The blonde head answered.  
  
"So, Marron-chan what's up for this weekend?" Bra asked.  
  
Marron shrugged,"Not sure yet." Their disscussion contiued through the rest of the class, as they were walking out into the hall they were stopped by Pan.  
  
"Nani?" Bra asked.  
  
"You two seen the new girl yet? Rumors are already starting."  
  
"Yeah, she's in our first period, so what's the scoop?" Marron leaned forward a bit, eager to hear.  
  
"Well-" Pan was cut off by someone who'd just walked up behind them.  
  
"Stuff like she got kicked out of her last school because she beat up her sensei cause he failed her, her mom's a total drunkie, or, and might I add my personal favorite, her ex-boyfriend goes here so she came here to blow up the school to get him back for cheating on her." (I know it's cheesey back off!)  
  
The three girls turned to face a girl with black spiked hair, which they now noticed had a tent of purple to it, with baggy black jeans and a red top with 'RASPBERRY' written across it.  
  
"AH, Kasumi-san, when did you-" Bra started.  
  
"Save it." Naoko walked off down the hall to her next class.  
  
"Oops." Pan stood there bitting her lip.  
  
"Think we should go apologize?" Marron asked, turning back to Bra and Pan. Just then the bell rang, meaning they had one minute until classes started.  
  
"At lunch, kay? I gotta get to class." Pan stated and ran down the corridor.  
  
"See ya at lunch then!" Bra yelled after her and sped off to her next class. Marron hurried after Bra and entered a classroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
WHEW! This chappy is really short...oh well...if you want me to write more (which I think is impossible considering I suck at writing fanfics) then REVIEW! Well till next time!  
  
~Banana Fana 


	2. Food Fight!

Author's Note: WHEW! I'm back! Whoot! Two chappies in one day...I am REALLY bored...can ya tell? Heheh I gots 1 count 'em 1 review so far and that's by the one and only Chibi the Kyoot! Thanks Chibs! Well now on to the second chappy...oh for those of you who are wonderin' where all the humour is...*evil smirk* It's comin' REAL soon and I swear it'll be hilarious! Oh and me is gonna try and make this one bunchies longer (the key word being TRY)If it's really short again then'll put another chappy up today to make up for it!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ! AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO DOES!  
  
  
  
.:The Wonderful Story That Needs No Title!:.  
.:Chapter Two:.  
  
Bra walked into the class and sat at the back as usual, beside Goten. She noticed Naoko was sitting right infront of her, she leaned forward, "Hey, Kasumi-san, I'm sorry about in the hall. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything..."  
  
Bra stared at the back of Naoko's head waiting for an answer. Naoko sighed, "Stop with the Kasumi crap, my name's Naoko."  
  
Bra was shocked for a second then she recovered, she shook her head, "Naoko-san I really am sorry." She waited for her reply.   
  
"It's OK, I'm used to it, no need to apologize." Naoko turned and gave her a weak smile.  
  
*She doesn't believe me...* Naoko heard her thinking.(Yes, Naoko can hear what people are thinking)  
  
"Seriously, I'm fine with it, people rag on me all the time!" Naoko tried to assure Bra.  
  
*She's actually not as bad as the rumors say.*  
  
"Umm, just to make it up to you, you wanna eat lunch with us," she waved a hand over at Goten who had already fallen asleep. Bra nudged him and he fell backwards in his chair, still asleep, Bra sweatdropped.  
  
"Sure." Naoko said, trying hard not to laugh at Goten, "It's not like I have plans or anything, not to many people wanna hang out with the new girl in school."   
  
"Great!" Just then the sensei turned her attention to them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your coversation, Breifs-san and Kasumi-san, and your nap Son-san, but incase you haven't noticed I'm trying to teach this class of hopeless teenagers Geometry, which does include you three."  
  
Goten, who had woken up when the sensei had said his name, sat his chair upright and sat down. Bra leaned back into her chair and opened her notebook thinking *Stupid teachers*. Naoko smiled at Bra who smiled back and went to taking notes.  
  
  
Naoko followed Bra to the cafeteria, grabbed a tray and waited in line with Bra and Goten. Pan and Marron entered talking to a lavendar haired boy. They joined them in line.   
  
"Naoko-san this is Pan, Marron, and Trunks." Bra introduced them, pointing to each of them as she said their name."Guys, this is Naoko."  
  
Pan and Marron were both thinking the same thing *Naok-san? Since when is she Naoko-san, I get the feeling I missed something...*  
  
"Uhhh....hi....Naoko-san..." Pan started.  
  
"Hey....about earlier...ya know in the hall.." Marron stamered.  
  
"No worries." Naoko smiled.  
  
*Nani?* Marron and Pan were thinking.  
  
"I invited Naoko-san to eat lunch with us, I hope that's OK?" Bra asked, a little nervous.  
  
"Oh...yeah....sure.." Marron still seemed shocked to see Naoko.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Goten's stomach grumbled.  
  
"Do you always think with your stomach Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
*He has to, he doesn't have a brain to do the thinking!* Naoko heard someone's thoughts. She looked around not sure who had been thinking that.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms.Cafeteria Lady, what's on the menu today?" Goten seemed very cheery all of a sudden, *He must really love food.* Naoko thought.  
  
"Hello Goten-san, it's the same as always, to unrecognizable to tell." She said grinning.  
  
"Hmph!" Another lady had come out of the kitchen carrying a pan of some green substance.*If she doesn't like it then why doesn't she do the cooking for once?* Naoko picked up the lady's thoughts. She slammed the tray down and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
*She really needs to get a life other than poisening kids with that stuff she calls food...* Bra obviously didn't think to much of the Cook's cuisene (I think thats how ya spell it...).  
  
Naoko got a sudden burst of inspiration, she grinned slyly.   
  
They were at the counter paying for their lunches when the evil cafeteria lady came back out. Naoko waved a hand at her and the corner of her skirt caught fire, she looked down and saw the flame and began jumping around trying to put it out, throwing a tray of what one might guess was mashed potatoes. It landed on a table where a bunch of boys wearing team jackets sat covering them all with lumpy white 'food'. The whole cafeteria cracked up.  
  
One of the guys smothered in 'mashed potatoes' wiped it off his face and stood up. He picked up his tray and threw it at a boy who was rolling on the floor with laughter. The boy stopped laughing and threw it back at the jock, who ducked and it hit a girl standing in line, who started screaming about her designer dress and how it was ruined.   
  
*Serves her right.* Pan thought.   
  
A kid across the cafeteria stood and threw his tray at a random person and screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!" That's when all hell broke lose. Chocolate pudding could be seen flying past along with the unrecognizable substances.  
  
Naoko started laughing even harder as she was hit with a peice of cake. She could never have imagined something this awesome.   
  
"How can you guys stand to waste such good food!" Goten complained and a can of soda hit him in the back of the head,"OW!"  
  
The cafeteria doors flew open revealing a tall women in a red dress suit. Everyone froze, even the trays in mid-air seemed to stop.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" The women shouted.  
  
*Principal Hino, dammit!* Naoko heard breaking into Bra's thoughts.  
  
*Oh GOD no!* Naoko thought worriedly.*This isn't good...*  
  
  
  
WHEW! Cliffhanger! So...is it funny enough? I'm actually a really funny person, believe it or not, it's just I don't usually TRY to be funny it just sorta happens in the randomness of it all ya know? Well I have to go clean my room and I'm going to Barnes&Noble tonight so I don't know if I'll be able to write another chappy today...I know I know...I promised I'd put up another chapter today if this one was short too, and I will try but no promises...'course I don't think it really matters considering that noone is actually readin' this except for Chibs...and she'll deal, so...buh-bye till the next chappy!  
  
~Banana Fana 


	3. It'll be a Party!

Author's Note: Woah...I haven't updated in a long time. Oh well the only one reading it is Chibi...that's probably the reason I haven't been motivated enough to type another chappie...I'm not even really motivated now (I'm home alone cause I'm sick...no school today...nothin ta do -.-)...if anyone else happens to come across this fic and read it I say this to you 'When somethin' happens and you need to blame it on someone then blame it on Chibi!' I know that you're probably gonna kill me now Whitney but it's true...NOW ON WITH THE STORY! =3  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ! AND YES, I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO DOES!  
  
  
.:The Story That Has No Title Cause I Can't Think of One:.  
.:Chapter Three:.  
  
Bra and Marron stood outside Principal Hino's office waiting for Naoko. They still couldn't figure out why Hino had assumed that it was Naoko who had started the food fight. It had been an accident, spontaneous combustion (I DON'T know how to spell that...) or something, right?  
  
The door slowly opened and Naoko stepped out, she closed it silently behind her. She seemed shocked to see Bra and Marron waiting for her. "What are you two doing here? Don't you have class?"  
  
"Just gym, we hate the coach anyway." Marron explained.  
  
"So, what's the deal?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up? What'd Hino want with you?"  
  
"She doesn't think it was your fault does she?"  
  
"Yeah." Naoko looked down at the floor.  
  
"But why? It was an accident." Marron stated.  
  
"It's just, I sorta had a rep for doing that sorta thing at my old schools."  
  
"Still, that's no reason for her to automatically assume it was your fault." Naoko only shrugged.  
  
*If they only knew.* She thought.  
  
"Hey, cheer up Naoko-chan!" Marron smiled. Naoko looked up, surprised.  
  
"I know! Why don't you guys come over tonight, (It's Friday...if I said it was another day before then scratch that...) we can chill, watch a few movies, pig out..." Bra suggested.  
  
"Yeah! It'll be a party!" Pan piped in. The three girls turned to see Pan standing right behind them.  
  
They pointed and together stuttered, "When did you-"  
  
"I'll tell the guys, how's 6:00?" Pan said quite cheerfully.  
  
"Uuuhhhhhh...Yeah...right cool 6:00!" Bra recovered. *Let's see, Mom's on that buisness trip and Daddy won't care. For the most part we should have the place to ourselves.* Naoko picked up Bra's thoughts.  
  
"Capsule Corp at 6:00!" Marron said.  
  
"You'll come won't you Naoko-chan?" Bra asked.  
  
"Sure! Sounds fun!" Naoko answered, pushing the nervousness she had felt a minute ago back down.  
  
"Guess this means we're friends, right?" The three asked Naoko.  
  
"'Course!"  
  
*What am I saying?* Naoko questioned herself.*Once they find out they'll think I'm a total freak, just like evereyone else, I don't want to go through that again...*  
  
  
  
WHAT IS NAOKO TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T KNOW EITHER! TUNE INTO THE NEXT CHAPPIE TO FIND OUT!  
  
That was so cliche...but anywayz...That one was short too...OK I've decided to just make a whole buncha short chapters, that good? PLEASE REVIEW! Without reviews I won't be motivated enough to finish this ;.; *WAAHHHHHH!* Help a poor author out wiil ya? Oh, and if you have any ideas on what the title should be, then please tell me...  
  
~Banana Fana 


	4. Tickling is Bad, it Leads to Embarrassin...

Authors Note: *sigh* Today is a holiday so I thought I'd update...course there's nothin' better to do...but that's COMPLETELY besides the point...This chapter isn't goin' ta be very eventful (Which none have so far) but the 5th chappie SHOULD be very eventful and long...SHOULD! This one is just here to lead up to the next one...Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ! NAOKO, YES! I MADE HER UP, BUT I DIDN'T CREATE DBZ AND DON'T OWN IT! CHIBS DID TELL ME WHO DID BUT I FORGOT! OH! AND I DO KNOW WHO INVENTED POST-ITS! IT WAS ART FRY! GO ART FRY! YOU RULE!  
  
  
.:OSH KOSH BIGOSH!:. (Chibs told me to call it that -.-;)  
.:Chapter Four:.  
  
Bra and Trunks offered Naoko a ride to C.C. which she greatly accepted because she wasn't exactly sure where it was. Naoko met up with them outside the front doors of the school after the final bell rang. They walked out to the student parking lot and climbed into Trunks' silver convertible. They sped off towards C.C.  
  
Ten minutes later they pulled into a driveway and hopped out. Bra took Naoko up to her room and they started on some of their homework while pigging out on Cheez Doodles (I LOVE THOSE! YUM!) and sodas while discussing possible movies they could watch that night.  
  
"How about 'The Patriot'?" Naoko asked, grabbing a handful of Cheez Doodles and stuffing them in her mouth.  
  
"No, way too gory!" Bra stated, sticking out her tongue. (WELL I LOVED IT! 'cept for the part where Heath Ledger dies ;.;...but it was totally awesome when the guys head got taken off when the cannonball ricocheted...I spelled that wrong -shurg-)  
  
"'Big Daddy?'"  
  
"Nah. Seen it too many times alrerady..."  
  
"'Mr.Deeds?'"  
  
"Same..."  
  
"'Eight Crazy Nights?'"  
  
"One, that isn't even out yet. Two, what's with all the Adam Sandlar?"  
  
"Fine, how about 'Cast Away'?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Charlie's Angels?"  
  
"Notta."  
  
"'The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood?'"  
  
Bra stared at Naoko, then her eye started to twich,"HELL NO!"  
  
"Well, instead of vetoin' all my suggestions, why don't you come up with some?"  
  
"Fine, I will." Bra paused and stared down at the floor in deep thought, she reached for some Cheez Doodles. "I know!" She jumped up, throwing Cheez Doodles everywhere, one poked Naoko in the eye who made a small "Ow..." sound.  
  
"So?..."  
  
"'Austin Powers 3: Goldmember!'"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
They both started to throw around Cheez Doodles as they laughed at each other.  
  
  
Marron arrived first, then Gotan and Pan. They all sat down in the living room around the giant T.V. screen.  
  
"So...what are we watchin'?" Marron questioned no one in particular.  
  
"GOLDMEMBER!" Naoko and Bra screamed in unison. Everybody just stared at them. Naoko stood up and went over to grab the movie and stuck it in the VCR.  
  
"Trunks-kun, go get some popcorn!" Pan ordered.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because when I watch a movie I like to eat popcorn." She said simply.  
  
Trunks glared then walked into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with three bowls of popcorn. They had already started the movie, but it was only showing the previews so no big deal. He sat on the couch between Goten and Pan, passing a bowl to Pan and Marron, who was on Pan's other side, and one down to Bra and Naoko who were laying down on the floor.  
  
  
They were now at the part where Mini Me drops the globe and the moon and they hit Dr.Evil. They all cracked up, well except for Pan, who obviously wasn't paying attention to the movie.  
  
"Pan? Pan!" Marron started shaking her shoulders.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Pan stammered, coming out of her daze.  
  
"Um...you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, that was one of the funniest parts in the movie and you didn't laugh..."  
  
"And that's something to be worried about?"  
  
"..."  
  
*Oh God! Now they're gonna start ticklin' me!* Pan thought frantically.  
  
"TICKLE PAN!" Naoko yelled, and everybody lunged at Pan and she went into histarics.  
  
"PLEASE...STOP...CAN'T BREATH!" She tried to say between bursts of laughter.  
  
They didn't stop.  
  
She started to wiggle around and kick, but to no avail, she rolled off the couch, Trunks on top of her.  
  
*Trunks...*  
  
*Pan...*  
  
They both went a deep red and jumped back.  
  
"Um...lets get back to the movie, shall we?" Bra asked nervously, Naoko nodded.  
  
They all turned back to the screen. Trunks and Pan took they're seats back on the couch, both still blushing.  
  
A/N: Okay...I think this one is still a lil' short, but it should be longer than the others...I hope...Meza beg you! PLEASE REVIEW! Flame me! I don't care! Just say somethin' so I know that someone is actually readin' this! 


	5. The Plot Thickens, DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

A/N: YAY! 'Nother chapter! And so soon after my last one...GO ME! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chastised Demon: Yesh...lots of advertising...thankx for reviewin'.... ....even though I told you too...  
  
Lilyangel: Bad Cell! ::Smacks him on the head:: Meza is very happy that you think this good! ::nod nod:: Thanx!  
  
Stratas: T/P is my favorite DBZ couple! I think they make the most kawaii pairing! ^^ I know my chapters are short! Me really sorry! Its just well...well I don't feel like makin' up an excuse so anywayz...Thanx for reviewin'!  
  
Trunks' Girl*: I have good spelling? Hmnn...I can't tell you whats gonna happen...that would spoil the story!...plus I'm not quite sure yet...Me and my frineds have fun ticklin' Kiki all the time...if you just point at her she'll start laughin' HAHA!  
  
Princess M-chan: I'm glad you think its good! I was starting to have my doubts...Chibi bein' the only one who was reviewin' and only offerin' critism *cough*...anywayz I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest!  
  
pan cake: Mitch, LEARN HOW TO TYPE! Good god man! AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Is it good or crappy? It can't be both!  
  
Well onto the next chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I KNOW WHO THE CREATOR IS! ITS AKIRA TORIYAMA! (Thanx to Princess M-chan and Trunks' Girl* for tellin' me! ^^)  
  
.:The Story that Needs a Title:. (Um...anybody have a suggestion...)  
.:Chapter Five:.  
  
Once they had finally finished the movie they had decided it was too late to head home, and so plans were made for the group to all sleep at C.C.   
  
Bra, Marron, and Naoko were sitting on Bra's bed catching Naoko up on current events at school. Pan had long ago fallen into a deep slumber.  
  
"So, what's the deal with Pan and Trunks?" Naoko asked, glancing at Pan's sleeping form. Marron tilted her head in confusion. "Do they like each other or what?"  
  
"OH! You want the inside scoop?" Bra offered.  
  
Naoko and Marron leaned forward in anticipation.  
  
"Well too bad, 'cause I don't have it!" She said matter-of-factly. The two fell over anime style.  
  
"WHAD'YA MEAN?! YOU'RE HIS SISTER!" Marron shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"AND SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Naoko continued.  
  
"SHHH!" Bra hissed, her finger to her lips. "You're gonna wake 'em up!"  
  
"Come on! Ya hav'ta know somethin'!" Naoko pressed on, she was certain Bra knew SOMETHING about the two.  
  
*Should I tell them?* Bra questioned herself.  
  
"Yes, you should!" Naoko blurted before thinking. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
Bra and Marron stared at her.  
  
"Ano..." Naoko started.  
  
"Naoko-chan, are you OK?" Marron felt Naoko's forehead, checking for a temperature.  
  
"I'm fine!" Naoko tried to assure them.  
  
Bra leaned over to Marron,"Is it just me, or is Naoko actin' a little weird?" She wispered. Naoko of course knew what they were saying because she could read their thoughts.  
  
Finally, the two turned back to Naoko, "Ano...is there anything you wanna tell us?"  
  
"NONONO! NOOO!" She frantically shook her head.  
  
They stared at her again.  
  
"Hey! How did we get from Trunks and Pan to me?" Naoko tried desperately to change the subject,   
  
*I can't let them find out...   
  
^And why not?^   
  
Who the hell are you?   
  
^Your conscience you dimwit!^  
  
Hmph!   
  
^So?^   
  
Because, if they found out, they wouldn't want to be friends anymore...duh!   
  
^True friends will never ditch you, no matter how weird you are^   
  
What are you? A fortune cookie?   
  
^Baka! Plus, somethin' tells me they're just as weird as you...^   
  
Grr! I don't ahve time for this right now, they kep starin' at me!   
  
^No dip Sherlock, when'd ya figure that one out?^   
  
Why do I hav'ta have such a smartass conscience?*  
  
They kept on staring.  
  
"I KNOW! We can spy on 'em!" Bra and Marron cried in unison.  
  
Now it was Naoko's turn to stare.  
  
"..."  
  
"Nanio?" They both asked.  
  
"Nevermind..." Naoko sweatdropped.  
  
"We need a plan." Marron stated.  
  
"Isn't that a little obvious?" Bra asked. Marron glared at her.  
  
"Anyways...what's the plan?" Naoko asked.  
  
The three stayed silent, deep in thought...  
  
A/N: I'm seriously sorry for the shortness! Don't be mad! I wanted to post really soon to thank you all for reading and reviewing! I promise to put out another LONGER chapter this weekend! If its not up by Sunday though then I probably had plans this weekend that no one has told me about...that happens a lot...well anywayz...PLEAZE! REVIEW! I BEG YOU! LOOK I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES! 


	6. Mall Stalkers!

A/N: WHOOT!~ Quick update huh? Well I thought I'd update ASAP to make up for the shortness....I'm hoping to post this tonight (Wednesday) but I don't know, I probably won't if I make it really long...which I'm trying to do...  
  
Disclaimer: Meza no own DBZ ;.;...It belong to Akira Toriyama and FUNimation (Meza be thinkin' at least)...-sniff-WAHHHHHHH!  
  
.:The Story that is Waiting for a Title...:.  
.:Chapter Six:.  
  
The gang (Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, Pan, and Naoko) had decided to spend their Saturday at the mall. They were currently driving over in the convertible.  
  
"So, where do think we should head first when we get there?" Bra asked, pushing her bangs back from her face where the wind kept blowing them.  
  
"FYE?" Naoko suggested. (HAHA! That's like my favorite place to go in our mall...Its a miracle...we have TWO, count 'em TWO, mall cops! YAY!)  
  
Bra and Marron thought about this for a minute. Pan was staring at the road to the side, her eyes dazed. Trunks was staring at the road ahead, deep in thought. Goten was trying, to no avail, to bring his friend back to earth He kept on talking to Trunks, but recieved no response.  
  
"OKAY!" They said at the same time. They obviously both thought it the best place to start their spying.  
  
With that settled they got quiet again and Goten turned the radio up. Naoko found this to do some mind reading.  
  
*Am I blushing? I can't believe I'm blushing?!* Pan was scolding herself. Naoko looked up to see if she really was blushing, but Pan's face was turned the other way.  
  
*I don't like Pan. Not like that. She's one of best friends. I can't like her...not like that* Trunks chanted in his mind.  
  
*Is it time to eat yet? I hope its time to eat* Goten held his hand over his stomach as it growled, shaking the car.   
Naoko couldn't help but laugh. *Is that all he ever thinks about?*  
  
*This plan is off the hook! This will so totally work!* Marron was trying to do an inconspicuos little jig, failing terribly.  
  
*Alright onii-chan, Lil' Panny, lets see if the truth will finally come out...* Bra had this mischevious look in her eye.  
  
*AHA! So she didn't know anything...but she did have a hunch!*  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and filed oout of the convertible.  
  
"OK! Well, me Marron and Naoko are gonna head for FYE..."  
  
"Fine by me, I'm headin' to the food court."  
  
"YAY! Food!" Trunks and Pan joined him.  
  
That started Naoko again, she started to snicker, that snicker turned into a giggle, that giggle a laugh, that laugh gaffaw, that gaffaw into a roll-on-the-floor-while-you-can't-breathe-laugh.  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
"Spontaneous laughter?" Bra assumed.  
  
Naoko nodded.  
  
The three headed toward FYE, leaving Trunks, Pan, Goten to the food court. When they could no longer hear the others talking, Naoko, Bra, and Marron turned on their heels and headed to the food court.  
  
Upon reaching the many mini resturants, they quickly ducked behind some trees, so they wouldn't be spotted.  
  
Trunks, Pan, and Goten were all seated at a table to the right, eating to their hearts' content, all with ridiculously gigantic servings of food. At the moment they were far to busy stuffing their faces to talk so the three girls could observe from a far distant since they didn't need to here them.  
  
Half an hour later, the three at the table finally got up. They walked over to the trash cans, only 3 feet away from Bra, Naoko, and Marron, and threw in their trash.   
  
"So...where to now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I wanna go get some more food." Goten gazed longingly at the McDonalds only a few feet away.  
  
"GOTEN! We didn't come here so you could spend the whole time piggin' out!" Pan scolded her uncle, hitting him on the back of the head.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"You two, stop." Trunks said simply and they both immediately stopped.  
  
"How 'bout we meet up Bra and them at FYE?" Pan suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Trunks sang.  
  
*NO! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!* Naoko picked up Bra and Marron's thoughts that were identical to hers.  
  
The other three headed towards FYE.  
  
*SHIT!* Bra thought.  
  
"Okay, we gotta get back to FYE, and fast!" Marron, again, stating the obvious, pointed out.  
  
The other two glared at her for a second, before racing towards FYE, careful to stay out of the veiw of Trunks, Pan, and Goten.  
  
They made just in the nick of time and quickly split up, dodging into different aisles, pretending to be remotely interested in the DVD's and CD's.  
  
"Hey, Naoko-chan!" Pan waved at Naoko, the first one the group had spotted.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Naoko inqiured, looking a bit flushed.  
  
"Sorry...um...are you akay, Naoko-chan?" Pan tilted her head.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ah, I'm fine..."  
  
Pan blinked a few times, then gave it up.  
  
Just then the others walked over.  
  
"So? Where to now?" Bra asked.  
  
"Arcade." Obviously Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I vote for the salon!" Marron chimed in.  
  
"Me too!" Bra said.  
  
"Me three!" Naoko rocked back and forth while she said it.  
  
"I think'll head to the arcade with the guys..." Pan said, running after their retreating backs.  
  
"HAHA! Now we follow them!" Bra said, rather melodramatic.  
  
They followed closely behind, hiding behind fake trees and benches, and occasionally ducking into a store for a quick peek.  
  
Trunks and Pan were busy playing Street Fighter vs. SNK 2, throwing 'HAHA!'s and "Take THAT!'s back and forth. The three girls had gotten so tied up in watching the two that they didn't notice Goten sneak up behind them.  
  
With a triumphent kick Pan won. She started to rub it in Trunks' face.  
  
The girls turned back around only to come face-to-face with Goten. Bra, noticing the sudden 'closness' blushed slightly, Naoko of course noticed.  
  
"AHHH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" The three said in unison.  
  
"I've been here for the past five minutes."  
  
The three sweatdropped.  
  
"Question: Why are you following us?" Goten asked, looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"Following who?" The three gave him their most innocent looks.  
  
Goten glared,"You know who, now don't give that innocent crap."  
  
Bra pouted,"How did you know?"  
  
"Well, for one you were hiding behind the trash cans the whole time we were eating, then you raced back to beat us to FYE so we wouldn't know, 'course Trunks and Pan didn't notice you so...and two, you three said you were goin' to the salon, yet you end up at the arcade, which isn't even on the way to the salon."  
  
*Since when is Goten THAT smart?...* Bra thought, obviously in awe.  
  
"So, ya gonna tell me or what?"  
  
The three girls looked deep in thought (...again) they soon turned toward each other and nodded.  
  
"Ok Goten, here's the deal..."  
  
A/N: WHEW! Cliffy! Heheh! ^^ Whoo~That's a long chapter...well for this story it is...ok well I gotta go cause Chibs is in there (my living room) playing Grandia 2 (which we just rented from BlockBuster) and I think something important is about to happen... 


	7. The Truth Unfolds

A/N: Whee~New chapter! YIPEE! Incase anybody was wonderin'...I didn't review my own story...Chibi was over here and she reviewed it but I was logged on already so...yeah...Thanx to reviewers!  
  
Chastised Demon: I agree...we are better...Josh and Chris didn't even notice us...despite our insanely loud giggling...  
  
Bra-the-little-sweetie: I wouldn't call her a witch necisarely, ( I spelled that wrong...) I'll explain more about it in an up coming chapter...you'll see! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...so I'll deal, YESH, I WILL DEAL! HAHA!  
  
.:The Titleless Story:.  
.:Chapter Seven:.  
  
Bra, Naoko, and Marron told Goten about their 'hunches' concerning the whole Trunks-and-Pan thing. He surprisingly agreed with them. They explained why they were following the others around and he totally understood. Goten accepted the offer when they threw it on the table. He would do some under cover work on the inside of the operations and uncover the truth.   
  
  
All through the week at school Goten had been pumping info out of Trunks while the girls worked on Pan. Naoko, Marron, and Bra where currently waiting up in Bra's room for Goten to bring up the cookies and milk they had sent him down for.  
  
"So...what's the news on Pan-chan?" Goten asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Well, we couldn't get much out of her." Bra admitted.  
  
"She kept avoiding the subject." Naoko explained.  
  
"Something is definatly up!" Marron, stating the obvious once again!  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
*Why are they all staring at me?* Marron wondered silently to herself, but of course Naoko picked it up.  
  
"Ok...Goten-kun, what have you got on Trunks?" Naoko asked, trying to break the growing tension.  
  
"Hehe...he cracked like an egg! He is totally crushin'!" Goten said, then laughed rather evilly.  
  
"Goten-kun, are you okay?" Bra asked, seriously concerned.  
  
"Huh? Uh..Yeah..."  
  
"That's good! For a sec I thought you'd finally lost it!"   
  
"Haha, yeah!" Goten said nervously, giving Bra the famous Son grin.  
  
*Goten-kun is so kawaii when he does that!* Bra cooed.  
  
*Hmnn? What was that? Did I get that right? Did she just say that Goten-kun was cute?*   
  
^I do believe so...^  
  
*GAH! Not YOU again!*  
  
^Hey! I'm your conscience! Deal with it!^  
  
*Why most I have such a baka conscience?*  
  
^Because YOU'RE a baka!^  
  
*Who asked you anyway!*  
  
^Nobody! That's exactly the point!^  
  
*NANIO?! Now I'm confused! BWAR! X3*  
  
^Baka...^  
  
*LEAVE ME ALONE!*  
  
^NO!^  
  
*GRRRR!*  
  
"Ano...Naoko-chan? Yohoo...antbody home?" Marron's hand was waving in front of Naoko's face.  
  
"Hmnn? Oh, sorry...haha...zoned out for a sec..."  
  
"Um...well, anyways we need a plan to get them together." Bra continued.  
  
"Why can't we just wait till they hook up by themselves?" Marron asked.  
  
Bra whacked her on the head,"YOU BAKA! THE WHOLE REASON WE'RE DOING THIS IS BECAUSE THEY WON'T ADMIT TO EACH OTHER THAT THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!"  
  
"Oh...yeah..."  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
"So, what's the paln?" Marron asked.  
  
"GRR! WE HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF IT YET!" Bra glared at her.  
  
"We need to think faster then!" Marron concluded.  
  
Bra lunged at Marron, about to strangle her. Goten and Naoko jumped up to restrain her.  
  
"Ano...Marron-chan?"  
  
"Hmnn?" Marron was oblivious to what Bra was doing. (HAHA! You might guess I'm not to fond of Marron, I find it quite funny to make her so dense!)  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
"Oh, OK! Back to the thinking!"  
  
Goten and Naoko had to dig their heels into the carpet to keep Bra from jumping Marron.  
  
They were finally able to calm her down, well it was more Goten's doing than Naoko's, and they all sat back down, going into deep thought.  
  
*COME ON BRAIN THINK!* Bra was yelling at herself.  
  
*Bra's face looks really sunburn, she should put some ointment on that.* Marron obviously.  
  
*Those cookies smell REALLY good!* Of course Goten's mind was on food.  
  
Naoko pulled a delicate glass ball out of her bookbag. What looked to be a small flame grew in the center. She tossed it up, the second the glass lost contact with her fingers, the fire died. She caught it, lighting the fire back up. She went on like this, staring into the clear ball, thinking, until Bra noticed it.  
  
"Naoko-chan, what's that?"  
  
"Hmnn? Oh, this?" She pointed at the ball. Bra nodded. "Uh, just a toy."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Naoko tossed her the ball.  
  
Bra tossed it up and caught, the flame had dissapeared. She looked at it quizzically, "Nani? How did you do it?"  
  
"Its magic." Naoko said simply.  
  
Bra gave her a spectacle look, "Magic, right. So how'd you work this 'magic'?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
"Ah, come on Naoko-chan."  
  
"A great magician never reveals her secrets!"  
  
Bra threw the ball back and pouted for a moment, then went back to thinking.  
  
*That was a close one*  
  
^Why'd you even take it out?^  
  
*You again? Gack!*  
  
^Oh, grow up!^  
  
*Hmph.*  
  
^Well, why did you?^  
  
*Why did I what?*  
  
^WHY'D YOU TAKE IT OUT?!^  
  
*God, calm down!*  
  
^-glare-^  
  
*I don't know, I was to caught up trying to think of a way to get Trunks-kun and Pan-chan together...*  
  
^Hmm...let's see...^  
  
Naoko and her conscience's little 'chat' was interupted when Bra bolted up.  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
"NANI?!" The other inquired.  
  
"THE SCHOOL PLAY!"  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
"THEY'RE DOING CINDERELLA THIS YEAR!"  
  
Goten and Naoko gasped as realization dawned on them, "Oh!"  
  
"Huh? What's the play got to do with getting Trunks-kun and Pan-chan together?" Marron questioned looking at them with her head tilted sideways.  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
A/N: HAHA! MARRON BE DENSE! Ok, well that's it for now, please stay tuned and don't forget to review. You see that purpley-bluey button down there? Yeah, that one! Click it! Then type, 'I JUST LOVE YOUR STORY! YOU ARE THE BEST WRITER EVER!'   
Ok, I went a little over the top there   
-Chastised Demon appears and glares and Sporky, she raises her hand to smack the poor defensless author-  
Sporky: NOOO!  
CD: -whacks her on the head, HARD!-  
Sporky: OWIE! -sniff- WAHHH!  
CD: Hut-say P-uay!  
Sporky: Chibi-chan be mean! WAAHHH!  
Cd: -starts chasing Sporky around, a sledge hammer in hand- GRR!  
Sporky: AHHH!  
  
WHACK! BOOM! CRASH!  
  
-a sign appears on screen 'Due to technical difficulties-blah blah blah-DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!'-  
  
-in the background-  
BONK!  
OW!  
WHAM!  
STOP IT!  
CRASH!  
THAT HURTS!  
  
...o.o' 


	8. The Play

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates...I've been busy. I haven't been on the internet much in the last week or two...been readin' Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the third time...still waitin' for the 5th book -sigh-...can't wait 'til Chamber of Secrets is in theaters...only a few days to go! Well...I guess I'll get on with the chapter now...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does, though. So, if you wanna sue somebody, then sue Smo! Who is Smo, you ask? Smo is no one. What, you say? Exactly.  
  
.:Another DBZ fic in the midst of them all...:.  
.:Chapter Eight:.  
  
It was Monday morning and the gang (Bra, Marron, Pan, Naoko, Goten, and Trunks) were gathered outside the building, waiting for the doors to open. Goten and Trunks had gotten into a arguement about which TV show was better: I Love Lucy (Goten) or Leave it to Beaver (Trunks...duh). Bra pulled Pan to the side while Marron and Naoko talked about guys.  
  
"So, thinking about auditioning for the play?"  
  
"Play?"  
  
"You know, the one the Drama Club is putting on. Cinderella!"  
  
"Oh...that one...well, no not really..."  
  
"Aw! You should!"  
  
"Are you delusional or something? Think about this for a sec. Me. In a play. It'd be the Wizard of Oz the author was in all over again!"  
  
"Pan, I highly doubt you'd end up with the roll of a tree, if there are any trees in Cinderella, and fall on your face when you're supposed to tackle the lion so he can't pass through the forest..." (That was me! That was me!)  
  
"You know I suck at acting..."  
  
"Well, there's no better time to learn how to act than the present!"  
  
(Ummmm....I just spent a month readin' readin' readin' and I'm finally gettin' back to my fics...heheh...so this has like..been on hold for quite some time now....but I shall complete this chapter and post it today-I hope-before I leave to go over to Nick's, if I even do...)  
  
"Bra, why are pushing this so much...?" Pan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uhhh...well I just thought you'd make a good Cinderella! Plus, I hear Trunks is the best candidate for the Prince!"  
  
A faint blush appeared on Pan's cheeks."T-Trunks?"  
  
"Yup!" Bra said cheerfully. Pan hung her head and stared at the ground. An evil glint showed up in Bra's eyes. ^HAHAHAHA! This perfect! I knew Pan wouldn't be able to resist a chance to kiss Trunks...even if it is only in a play!^  
  
"Well...uhh...I don't know..." Pan stuttered.  
  
"Come on! Me and Marron'll be out there with ya!"  
  
"What about Naoko?"  
  
"She's the Stage Manager!"  
  
"And Goten...?"  
  
"Don't worry! He agreed to cheer us on! He knows he'd mess up the entire thing!"  
  
Pan sighed in relief."Well...I guess there's no harm in auditioning..."  
  
"YAY! I knew you would! Meet us at the gym afterschool, okay?"  
  
"Yeah...sure..."  
  
Bra smiled and hooked arms with Pan, dragging her back over to the rest of the group. Marron and Naoko were trying to convince Goten and Trunks that Cheers! was the better than I Love Lucy and Leave it to Beaver. The bell rang and the six teens headed inside the building.  
  
Naoko and Marron dropped back to walk beside Goten and Bra.  
  
"So?" Naoko inquired.  
  
"Hook line and sinker!"  
  
"SUGOI!" Marron squealed. The other three stopped walking and turned to stare at her.  
  
"Marron-chan...are you OK?" Naoko blinked a few times.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Overreact much?" Goten smirked.  
  
"What are talking about? I just found my term paper...I thought I had lost it."  
  
The other sweatdropped.  
  
^What's up with them?^ Marron wondered silently.  
  
Naoko snickered at the blondes ditzy habits. "Marron-chan...nevermind..." Naoko patted her head and the other three walked off, leaving behind a very confused Marron...  
  
A/N: GOMEN! I know its short but I'm bit rushed at the moment! Please don't get mad and stop reading! I beg you! Well, I've made my apologies. I'll try to get the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday. School starts back on Thursday so there might be another big lapse in updates...Gomen nasai! Please review and help self esteem. The more reviews the more inspired I'll be to write another chapter. It shouldn't take long because I have it planned out for the most part. I think I'm gonna explain Naoko's weird powers in the next chapter...if I don't feel to lazy! 


	9. The Bet

A/N: Lalala~ I just finished a really freaky book...it was weird...and now for some reason I'm in the mood to type so I figured I might as well put out another chapter of 'The Wonderful Story That Needs No Title!' -sigh- I seriously need to get a life -.-;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters that I am using in this fic, Akira Toriyama does. I do, however, own Naoko because she is a figment of MY imagination -stops for a sec and an image of Spongebob Squarepants moving his hands in an arch sayin' 'IMAGINATION' and a rainbow followin' his hands appears...snicker- that means NO STEALING! Ok...the story must go on!  
  
.:The Wonderful Story That Needs No Title!:.  
.:Chapter Nine:.  
  
It was now afterschool in the gym. The auditions for the play were about to begin. A table had been set up at one end of the court with three occupied chairs behind it. In these chairs sat two girls and a guy who where 'at the top food chain' when it came to Drama Club.  
  
Bra, Marron, Trunks, Goten, and Naoko were gathered in a corner or the gym, talking amongst themselves. Pan still hadn't shown up and they were beginning to get a little worried.   
  
"Where is she? She said she'd be here!" Bra was frantic. This was not part of the plan.  
  
"Calm down. She probably just got caught up with something, is all." Trunks was kinda freaked out 'cause his sister kept going into hystarics just because Pan was a few minutes late.  
  
Naoko, too, was getting worried. *I wonder if something happened to her?* She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind trying to find Pan. She picked up here thoughts almost immediately.  
  
*GAH! I'm gonna be late for the auditions! Why am I even doing this? I can't act...I don't stand a chance.*  
  
^What about Trunks, hmnn?^  
  
*N-Naoko?! What are you doing in my head?!*  
  
^Calm down! God, hurry up they're about to start!^  
  
*Hold it! I'm still trying to figure out why I'm hearing you in my head!*  
  
^There's no time to explain right now, just get your lazy ass over here!^  
  
*Alright, alright! I'm going!*  
  
Pan started to rundown the hall at top speed (Which was actually really fast..). She skidded through the doors and arms started wind milling as she tried to get her balance. "I'm here!" She shouted.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
Pan sweatdropped.  
  
Everyone blinked, then went back to what they were doing.  
  
Pan made her way to the cormer her friends occupied.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Bra started strangling her.  
  
"Uhhhhh....Bra-chan?"  
  
"Hmnn?" She stopped mid-strangle and turned her head towards Naoko.  
  
"Pan-chan can't audition if she's dead..."  
  
"Huh?" Bra brought her attention back to Pan and withdrew her hands from Pan's neck "Sorry, Pan-chan..." She muttered, sweatdropping.  
  
"I-It's OK..." Pan turned her gaze on Naoko. "Umm...Naoko-chan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You mind explainin' how you-" Just then Naoko laughed nervously and started pushing Pan towards the table.  
  
"Hahahaha...come on...lets get you signed in..."  
  
The others stared after them as they made there way to the table where the 'head honchos' of the Drama Club were sitting.  
  
"What was that about?" Trunks wondered aloud. (He doesn't talk much, does he?)  
  
"I think that Pan-chan was about to reveal some deep dark secret about Naoko-chan that she doesn't want to get out." Marron, once again...stating the obvious.  
  
They all glared at her.  
  
"STOP POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS!" They all yelled in unison, which sent some stares their way.  
  
"Huh? I didn't point at anything though..." Marron looked thoroughly perplexed (Thats like my favorit word...ever...).  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
Just then one of the girls at the table stood up and shouted for everyone to be quiet. Then the other girl stood up. "Alright, if we could have everyone line up outside those doors," she indicated double doors that were off to her right,"We'll call you in one at a time." People began to head to the doors.  
  
"C'mon Goten-kun!" Naoko began to drag Goten out of the gym.  
  
"AW! But I wanna watch the auditions!"  
  
"Stop whining and I'll take you to get some ice cream, alright?"  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
The two began to head out. "We'll meet you guys back here in a hour or tow! Good Luck!" They called as they exited.  
  
  
Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Marron were now waiting in the REALLY long line to audition.  
  
"So, B-chan, what parts are you and Marron auditioning for?" Pan asked as they moved a step forward.  
  
"The wicked step-sisters of course!" They chimed in unison.  
  
Pan and Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"And which part are you trying out for Son-san?" A voice said from somewhere behind them. The four spun around and came face-to-face with Tomoki Sakura, a snobby cheer leader that was always trying to get Trunks to take her out on dates. Pan had hated her since they first met and she had started flirting with Trunks.  
  
"Why, the lead of course!" Pan said with a VERY forced smile.  
  
"Well you might as well give it up. Everyone knows that I, Tomoki Sakura, always get the lead in the plays the Drama Club puts on!"  
  
"Thats only because Pan hasn't ever auditioned before." Marron glared at her.  
  
"Its not much a win if you have no competition." Bra put in.  
  
"Hmph! Don't be surprised when you get cast as one of those filthy mice, Lil' Panny." Tomoki sneered. A little grumble came from pan. *Lil'? Lil'!? LIL?!*  
  
"Sakura-san?" (-GASP- Trunks said something!)  
  
"Yes, Trunks-sama?" Tomoki now had little hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Just a word of advice: You shouldn't act so cocky, it may be your downfall."  
  
Tomoki's smile faltered for only a second and then it was back again.  
  
"I take it you think that Son-san actually has a chance against ME? Ohohohohohoho!"  
  
"Yeah, I am." (Isn't it just so kawaii how he's sticking up for Pan?)  
  
Tomoki scowled, not a good look for her. "What to you say we make a deal? If I win, which is certain to happen, you have to go out on a date with me. If...she wins -cough cough- then I back off."  
  
"Its a deal." Bra and Marron said feircly, glaring death glares.  
  
"Hey-but...wait a sec..." Trunks and Pan both stumbled.  
  
Tomoki smirked then headed off to where ever it was she was going.  
  
This whole time Pan's eye had been twitching. She was about to pummel Tomoki but Trunks restrained her.  
  
"BRA! MARRON!" Trunks and Pan gave them looks that could kill, if looks could actually do that.  
  
They laughed nervously. "Think of it this way...now you have your motivation Pan-chan..."  
  
"Grrrrrrr....."  
  
~Marron's Audition~  
  
Marron walked in and smiled at the three judges.  
  
"Romeo, oh Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?"  
  
"Ano....Marron-san? That's the wrong lines..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thats a line from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare....we're doing Cinderellea..."   
  
"Oh...yeah...heheh...ahem," Marron cleared her throat, "CINDERELLA!"  
  
The judges flinched and then began to scribble something down.  
  
~Trunks' Audition~  
  
Trunks walked out.  
  
He smiled his smiley smile.  
  
The judges clapped.  
  
Then they began to scribble notes down.  
  
~Bra's Audition~  
  
Bra walked out to the center of the court. She looked over at the male judge and winked. He started to drool.  
  
"AHEM! Cinderella wash these clothes! Cinderella where's my breakfast! Cinderella fix my hair! Cinderella! Thank you!" She gave a curtsy and the judges clapped their hands and scribbled once more on their papers.  
  
~Pan's Audition~  
  
Pan walked out biting her lower lip.  
  
"Umm...uhh...."  
  
"Yes, Son-san?"  
  
Pan blinked a few times.  
  
*OH! I'm totally choking! Come on mouth move dammit!*  
  
^Relax.^  
  
*Naoko-chan?! Why are you in my head again?!*  
  
^Nevermind that. Now, take a deep breath and say your line.^  
  
*Right! Ok, here goes nothing!*  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorrry! I-I have to go!"   
  
Then Pan ran out of the gymnasium.  
  
A/N: AWW! Poor Panny! What will be the results of the auditions? Only I know! HAHAHAHAHA! If ya wanna find out then tune in next time! Um...I know I said I'd explain Naoko's powers and stuff in this chapter but...well...I gurantee that the gang'll find out about Naoko in the next chapter! Gomen! Please review! 


	10. Naoko's Secret

A/N: Lalala~ I just went to see Two Weeks Notice...it was funny 'I cna walk from one end of this apartment to the other in 6 seconds. Here, look...' Haha...yeah...anywho...this chapter contains the long awaited explanation of Naoko's powers...although I might change this chapter...it depends on what you guys think of it...its kinda creepy but the idea of how she gets the powers is actually a rip-off of another of my stories that I never wrote...but it was a well thought out plot...I'm straying off topic. On with the story...  
  
Gokugal267: You like my fic? I'm surprised...I didn't really think anyone would like this...but the 11 reviews I have proves me wrong...Well here's the chapter you wanted!  
  
.:Matchmaking is a Frustrating Buisness...:.  
.:Chapter Ten:.  
  
Pan sighed. The 'gang' (If you don't know who they are by now then you're pretty dense...) had met up at C.C. after the auditions were completed.  
  
"I totally bombed..."  
  
"Aw, Pan, I'm sure you did fine!" Bra tried very desperately to cheer her friend up.  
  
"Yeah, Bra is right! Your just being...overly modest..." Trunks smiled weakly. *Please, oh, please! Pan you have to get that part! There is no way I'm going on a date with that pyscho!*  
  
Naoko smirked at his silent remarks.  
  
"Ummm...Naoko-chan?"  
  
"Hmnn?" Naoko snapped back to reality as she had drifted into space.  
  
"Was I just hallucinating...or were you in my head?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know what your talking about..." Naoko gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"NAOKO-CHAN! Why did I keep hearing you inside my head?"  
  
"Most've been those hallucinations..." Naoko was starting to get very uncomfortable. She didn't like being questioned...especially when it came to this topic.  
  
"Naoko-chan, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that magic ball of yours, would it?" Bra leaned forward, her eyes staring determiningly at Naoko.  
  
"Uhhh...well...."  
  
"Naoko-chan, what's up? Come on, you can tell us!" Marron looked concerned.  
  
Naoko bite her lower lip. She didn't won't to tell them. She liked having them for friends. She wanted things to stay the way they were. She didn't won't to be alone again.  
  
^COME ON! Tell them already!^  
  
*Why won't you ever leave me alone?!*  
  
^I'm your conscience, get used to it! That's like the third time I've had to tell you that. You'd think it through, but NO! Why do I have to face such problems?^  
  
*OI! Can we get back to ME, please?*  
  
^Stop being selfish!^  
  
*I thought a conscience was supposed to be like a quiding voice or something...*  
  
^Stup up! What do you know anyway?!^  
  
*Obviously more than you...*  
  
^Take that back!^  
  
*Hmm...let me think about that...how about NO!*  
  
^GRRRRR! You're gonna pay!^  
  
*What are you gonna do? Bore me to death with your crappy fortune cookie advice!*  
  
"Naoko-chan? Yohoo! Come back down to Earth!" Marron's face came into view and Naoko realized that she had been shaking her fist and glaring at nothing.  
  
"Oh! Sorry..."  
  
"So, are you gonna tell us what's up? Or are we gonna have to pry the information out of you bit by bit?" Goten had his arms crossed in front of him and a stern look on his face.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
Goten sweatdropped, "A little to melo-dramtic, huh?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Naoko-chan, you can tell us anything! We're your friends! Don't you trust us?"  
  
"Of course I trust you...it's just that..."  
  
"That what?"  
  
Naoko ran her fingers through her purple tented spiked hair.  
  
"She's frustrated." Marron. Again with the pointing out of the obvious...  
  
"Okay, just answer our questions. Were you inside Pan-chan's head?" Bra asked.  
  
"I wouldn't really call it being 'inside' Pan-chan's head...more communicating telepathicly..."  
  
"So, you're telepathic?" Marron.  
  
Naoko nodded.  
  
"That's so cool! SUGOI!" Marron had little stars in her eyes.  
  
"Y-you don't think I'm weird?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Pan said.  
  
"Strange? Abnormal? An oddity? A freak of nature?"   
  
"No, no, no, and NO!"  
  
Naoko blinked. Usually people totally freaked out when they learned she could get inside their heads. Of course, she hadn't told them about the OTHER abnormality yet.  
  
"Alright, so what's the deal with that fire trick of yours?"  
  
Naoko reached in her bag and pulled out the glass ball. The flame in the center grew at her touch. "Pyrokenesis."  
She threw the ball up and the small fire immediately vanquished. She caught again and the flame returned.  
  
"You're a Pyrokentic?"  
  
Naoko nodded again.  
  
"SUGOI!"  
  
"Naoko-chan, if you don't mind my asking, how'd you get to be this way?"  
  
Naoko shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly...all I know is that I'm some sorta science experiment gone wrong..." Naoko's gaze had fallen to the floor.  
  
"So that's why you move so much..." Bra's comment made Naoko jerk her head up. "Beacause all your friends wouldn't accept you for who you are...I'm sorry, Naoko-chan" She patted her head like she was a little kitten.  
  
"Why don't you react like the rest of them did?"  
  
"We've been keeping a few secrets of our own..." Pan said sheepishly.  
  
"Show her, guys." Bra smiled.  
  
Goten and Trunks stood up and a sudden breeze came out of nowhere. A bright golden aura surronded the two. Their hair went golden and their eyes green (Happy now Chibi?). Naoko stared in amazement. They powered back down and went back to 'normal'.  
  
Naoko blinked. "Wow...what just...happened..."  
  
"We're Saiyans." (Did I spell that right? Please correct me if I'm wrong...)  
  
"I don't know what Saiyans are but, that was so totally cool!!!"  
  
^See, what did I tell you?^  
  
*Shut up, Fortune Cookie!*  
  
A/N: Lalala~ Well...I just spent the last while going back and forth between readin' fanfics and typin' this chapter...I hope you guys liked it...I know it wasn't very eventful...but I had to explain it somewhat...ALRIGHT! The next chapter of 'Matchmaking is a Frustrating Buisness' Mission Impossible! Dun dun dun Dun dun dun Dunununu Dunununu....yeah... 


	11. Mission Impossble: Its actually quite po...

A/N:I feel sleepy for some reason...it's like 2.00 PM and I'm sleepy...well I didn't get much sleep last night...I think I need some sugar...OK enough of my rambling on...it's time to start on 'Matchmaking is a Frustrating Buisness' (I finally came up with a title) Chapter 11...  
  
lil-lei-chan: I can't tell you if Pan-chan is or not...that would ruin the plot of this chapter. This is a T/P and G/B fic! Those two are my favorite DBZ couples! I'm glad that you like my fic and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lilyangel: You love it? That's surprising...I didn't think anyone would like this thing...that much...vacation...that sounds nice...I wanna go on vacation...  
  
Disclaimer: Did I forget to do this in the last chapter? Oh well...you people know the drill...I don't own DBZ or any of its characters...but I due own Naoko and Tomoki and this plot...so NYAA! XP I wanna a lollipop...  
  
.:Matchmaking is a Frustrating Buisness:.  
.:Chapter Eleven:.  
  
"This isn't going to plan..." Marron stated as she, Bra, Naoko, and Goten talked in hushed voices in the kitchen. Trunks and Pan were in the living room watching Looney Tunes.  
  
"You two shouldn't have agreed to that bet. That made Pan even more nervous than she already was, and she didn't need the help." Naoko was kinda tweeked about them agreeing to that bet with Tomoki even though it had nothing to do with them.  
  
"We have to ensure that Pan-chan gets to be Cinderella...that cake looks yummy..." Goten was really straining his brain trying to think of something...oddly enough he kept straying back to food.  
  
"When are the audition results going to be posted?" Naoko was scheming now, but she couldn't reveal her plan until she was sure it would work.  
  
"Um...I think they said Thursday morning...right Marron?" Bra turned to her friend, who nodded.  
  
"We have to get ahold of that list and make sure that Pan-chan gets to be Cinderella...got milk? I need some milk..." Goten headed over to the fridge and began his search for the holy milk.  
  
"I have an idea...but I'm not sure if it'll work..."  
  
"Spit it out Naoko-chan, what's this mysterious plan of yours?"  
  
"Well, we could always sneak into the school and find the list. Then we redo it and burn the evidence. All that's left is to convince the casting directors that those are the people they actually cast."  
  
"That's perfect! So when should this plan commense?" Bra really wanted to get those two together.  
  
"ASAP!" Marron was getting a little excited.  
  
"A-sap?" Goten was busy drinkng milk.  
  
"As Soon As Possible..." Naoko's head hurt.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Naoko rubbed her head. "Gah..."  
  
"How about tonight?" Bra asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Marron.  
  
"Alright. Here's the deal. Marron-chan, you come with me and we'll take care of the list. Goten-kun, you stay here and distract Pan-chan and Trunks-kun. Naoko-chan, you think you can take care of the persuasion part?"  
  
"No problem." Naoko imitated an Army person and saluted while standing at attention, faltering a bit as she went through a very short spell of dizziness.  
  
"Goten-kun?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you handle it?"  
  
"Handle what?"  
  
Sweatdrop...  
  
"Distract Pan-chan and Trunks-kun!" Goten wasn't helping Naoko's headache.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sure..."  
  
(WHEW! I took another break in writing...I'm so lazy...I was planning on posting this and another chapter two days ago (Sunday) but I didn't get a chance to...On Saturday we did this birthday thing for Mitch and went to see The Hot Chick, which is slightly disturbing but incredibly funny. Chibs spent the night and stayed over here till Monday. Most of that time was spent watching her play FFX again...Why am I babbling so much you ask? Because I am the author of this fic and I have the power! Bwahahahahahaha! Ok back to the fic...)  
  
"The Plan shall now-"  
  
"'The Plan'? Is that what we're calling it?" Marron wasn't helping Naoko's pounding head either.  
  
"What else would we call it Marron?" Bra said with extremely forced patience.  
  
"Oh, I don't know...maybe something like 'The-thing-where-Marron-and-Bra-sneak-into-a-public-facility-after- hours-and-Naoko-does-some-mind-probing-which-is-probably-illegal-too-and-Goten-lies-to-his-friends-about-the- others-whereabouts'."  
  
Bra blinked, "Are you hinting that this plan is onorthodox and should be more thought through and provized a great deal before it is initiated?"  
  
"No, I just thought that had a nice ring to it!"  
  
The four then broke into an argument over what this new 'Plan' should be called. This involved a lot of Bra strangling Marron for her idiotic suggestions and Goten breaking in with a few comments about what he'd had for lunch that day. Naoko stopped shouting at the other three to cover her ears as the pain became unbearbly unbearable.  
  
"WHY DON'T WE JUST CALL IT MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! 'CAUSE AT THIS RATE, WE'LL NEVER GET IT DONE!" Bra's eyes seemed to have caught fire.  
  
Naoko swayed back and forth as her vision went out of focus and then came back.  
  
"OH! I like that one!"  
  
Naoko gritted her teeth as silent thoughts made their way into her head and wouldn't be dismissed.  
  
"I want some toast..." (HAHA! I think Chibs is the only one who will get that...unless some of you other people resently watched the extended version of LOTR....'Toast. Toast. I want some toast.' -cracks up- The cast commentary thingy is SO funny!)  
  
Naoko fell to the floor as she could no longer take the dizziness. She blacked out.  
  
"NAOKO-CHAN!" Bra had stopped strangling Marron for just long enough to realize that Naoko was unconscious.  
  
A/N:Cliffy! What just happened to Naoko? I don't know...brain overload or something...that wasn't what I was actually planning on putting in this chapter...I was going to start them off on the mission...but then I had this sudden burst of inspiration so...yeah...Well, now that you've finished reading this chapter it's time for you to click the little purply blue button below and review! If you want to send a flame then have fun! I find those quite entertaining! =^.^=  
  
~Banana Fana  
  
(Oh yeah...I started working on fixing up the chapters, ya know spelling eras and junk, I got up to Chapter 4 done and uploaded so if you actually care then thats good for you!)  
  
(I just looked at how short this chapter is...oh well...) 


	12. Naoko is alright!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. ^^; I've had a bit of writer's block and then all these story ideas came to me so I started a few of them...I am going to try my very hardest to complete this story because I really want to. I already have it layed out in my head how the ending is gonna be...I just need to get to that part.   
  
Syko Chibi: OW! That hurts...-rubs head- You're so mean! XP I'll write as much as I want, thank you very much.  
  
Lilyangel: S'ry about the shortness of my chapters...but I'm pretty sure this is going to be kinda long, so they'll be short chapters, but lotsa chapters! That okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, once again own DBZ or anything else you might happen to recognize in this fic. I will survive...maybe. ;.;  
  
.:Matchmaking is a Frustrating Buisness:.  
.:Chapter Twelve:.  
  
Naoko's eyes slowly fluttered open. As her vision came into focus, five heads looming over her could be distinguished. Naoko cringed as the light hit her eyes and sent a sharp pain through her head.  
  
"Naoko-chan! You're alive!!!" Marron was jumping up and down.  
  
"She was never dead." Pan pointed out.  
  
"She looked like she was dead."  
  
"That doesn't mean that she was Ma-chan....she was still breathing." Bra said agitatedly.  
  
"Wha......" Naoko had a look of utter confusion across her face.  
  
"You passed out, Naoko-chan." Bra started to explain.  
  
"Don't you remember? We were talking about Mission Im-" Marron was cut off abruptly when Bra's hand covered her mouth.  
  
Goten and Bra looked nervously towards Pan and Trunks, who gave them blank stares.  
  
"We were talking about the play, remember?" Goten interjected, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah......I remember now..." Naoko said, her eyes shifting from Goten, to Bra, then to Marron.  
  
Every one sat in silence. Goten and Bra exchanged a glance and nodded their heads. Goten moved over to put a hand on each of Trunks' and Pan's shoulders. He turned them around and started to steer them out of the room.  
  
"Come on you two, let's go see if we can find some Tylenol or something...."  
  
"Goten, it doesn't take three people to get some Tylenol...." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Uhh...well would you like anything else, Naoko-chan?"  
  
"Some water would be good, and maybe a bag of Cheez Doodlez...."  
  
"See? You two can get some water and chips for her, lets go!" He made to push them out of the room, to no avail.  
  
"Naoko-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Pan's voice was laced with worry.  
  
"I'm fine Pan-chan!" Naoko gave her a small smile and the two stopped resisting and walked out of the room.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to put off Mission Impossible...." Marron said rather dissapointedly.  
  
"So you all finally decided on what to call it?" Naoko let a forced laugh to try to change the subject.  
  
"I guess you could say that..." A smile broke out on Bra's face, but then it went right back to being serious.  
  
"You guys, I'm fine. Look, why don't we just sneak in school early tomorrow?"  
  
"But what about your part in the plan? Are you sure you're up for it?" Marron looked worried, all dissapointment forgotten.  
  
Naoko smirked at this, "By tomorrow morning, those Drama Club idiots are gonna think Pan is the best actress to ever grace the stage!"  
  
"YAY!" Marron was now back to her care-free and slightly airheaded nature.  
  
"Mission Impossible is about to commence!" Bra's hand was balled into a fist and she had thrown it up triumphantly, the other two followed suit.  
  
~*~Meanwhile with Goten, Pan, and Trunks~*~  
  
"Where do you people keep the Tylenol!?" Goten was, of course, admiring the delicious treats sitting in the refrigerater rather than looking for some Tylenol.  
  
"Try the cabinet....." Trunks was busy searching through the many bags of chips trying to find some Cheez Doodlez.  
  
"Which one? You've got about 30 of 'em!"  
  
"Goten-kun! Trunks-kun! Hurry up already!" Pan was waiting by the kitchen door with a glass of water.  
  
"AHA!" Trunks pulled out a bag of Cheez Doodles and joined Pan by the door.  
  
Goten had now begun opening the many cabinets and then shutting them, not even bothering to look at what was in them.  
  
"Goten-kun, why don't you just let Trunks-kun get the Tylenol?"  
  
"Because! It's all about a saiyan's pride, Pan-chan!"  
  
Trunks and Pan sweatdropped.  
  
"OH! Would you look here! I just happened to accidently bump into this bottle of Tylenol! CAN WE GO NOW!?" Pan screamed while shaking the bottle. Goten glared at her.  
  
"Evil........" Whether Goten's stalling was intentional or not will remain a mystery......  
  
A/N: SO!? I really am sorry for the lack of an update, it's just I couldn't think of where to go with this chapter. But I'm back! And hopefully I won't get too tied up in Lily/James fics to forget about updating.....^^; Next chapter: Mission Impossible is finally put into action! Hoo Yeah!! XD 


	13. Mission Impossible is Under Way! aka A l...

A/N: I feel bad about not updating in so long so I'm starting this chapter after I've just uploaded Chapter 12. Mission Impossible is finally put into action and Pan and Tomoki get into a heated argument over Trunks! YAY! Doesn't this sound fun!?  
  
Disclaimer: I, of course, am far to pathetic to own such greatness as DBZ...I am but a mere fanfic writer who has no life...pity me...well, actually don't...you see that would be stupid, to pity me. Your life probably sucks far beyond the reaches of my wildest dreams! (Not tryin' to offend anybody, so ya know...)  
  
.:Matchmaking is a Frustrating Buisness:.  
.:Chapter Thirteen:.  
  
Naoko yawned as she and Bra leaned against the wall next to the front doors. This caused Bra to yawn to. Which then caused the author to yawn, and most likely the reader as well. It was 6.17 AM and they were more than tired. Marron was late.  
  
Four minutes later Marron came running towards them. She slid to a halt and said through gasps for air, "Sorry.....I'm late.....over.....slept........." She plopped on the ground and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Calm down....." Naoko said, patting her on the back.  
  
Marron took a few deep breaths, "I'm good....yup......just dandy.....so, we ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are, Ma-chan." Bra said, pushing herself off the wall and heading to the doors. Naoko went to join her.  
  
"Anybody in there, Naoko-chan?" Marron asked as she stood up having fianlly caught her breath. Naoko was silent for a moment before she nodded her head.  
  
"Alright, Mission Impossible is now in effect!" Bra exclaimed as she took out a key and unlocked the door.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Marron said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nevermind! Let's go!" With that Naoko pushed through the doors and the other two followed.  
  
"Which way?" Marron was turning in slow circles looking at all the halls.  
  
Bra was now in deep thought, "Where does the Drama Club meet?"  
  
"Maybe in the Drama Club Room?" Marron said sarcatically.  
  
"Have you ever taken drama?" Marron shook her head, "Then you don't no where that room is either!" She smacked Marron on the head, "OW!"  
  
"You two, stop. I think it's down near Art."  
  
"Then we're to the Art room!" Bra said as she made her way there.  
  
As they walked Marron was singing in her head, so of course Naoko could hear her.  
  
*We're of to see the Art Room! The wonderful Art Room of the school! Becuase, because, because, because, because we have to sabotauge the casting list! Do dee do dee do DE DOO!~*  
  
Naoko was sniggering the whole way there.  
  
They soon reached the Art Room and looked around. "Alright, where is that room hiding?" Bra looking suspiciously at a set of lockers. "YOU!" She shouted at them, causing Naoko and Marron to jump, "Where's the Drama CLub have there weekly meeting?" She prodded it with her index finger,  
  
"Umm...Bra-chan? I don't think that'll-" Naoko was cut off by a robot kind of voice.  
  
"T A K E A L E F T A T T H E E N D O F T H I S H A L L A N D I T I S T H E S E C O N D D O O R O N Y O U R R I G H T."  
  
"Lockers that give directions.....what will they think of next?" Naoko said under her breath as they made there way to the Drama Club Room.  
  
Now that they had reached their destination, the three had begun a roomwide seach for the casting list. Bra found it in one of the drawers in the desk at the front. She began reading off the names:  
  
Prince: Briefs Trunks  
  
Cinderella: Tomoki Sakura  
  
Evil Stepmother: Masaki Ryoko  
  
Hilda: Briefs Bra  
  
Gilda: Marron (Does she HAVE a last name?)  
  
Fairy Godmother: Masaki Mihosi (I don't there names!~)  
  
Fairy Godmother's Trusty Assistant: Masaki Kiyone  
  
King: Masaki Tenchi  
  
King's Assistant: Masaki Washu  
  
Queen: Masaki Ayeka  
  
Jacht: Kawai Sasami  
  
Gus: Son Pan  
  
Mice: Mokona (X3)  
Tsukino Usagi (a.k.a. Chibi-usa-chan!)  
Zazu  
Aska   
Primera  
Nova  
Ascot  
Ryo-oh-ki  
Shippo  
  
Ballroom dancers: Kinomoto Sakura  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
Yukito  
Kinomoto Toya  
Tsukino Usagi   
Chiba Mamoru  
Shidou Hikaru  
Hououji Fuu  
Ryuuzaki Umi  
Ferio  
Clef  
Emeraude  
Presea  
Eagle  
Zagato  
Alcione  
Lantis  
Geo (???)  
Tarta  
Tatra  
Saotome Ranma  
Hibiki Ryoga  
Tatewaki Kuno  
Tendo Akane  
  
Well.....isn't that spiffy?!" Bra looked at the list with a scowl.  
  
"Looks like you guys lost the bet...." Naoko said glommily.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Both the other girls turned to stare at Marron.  
  
"Pan actually got one of the main roles!"  
  
"She's a fat rat....." Bra said sweatdropping.  
  
"Well, that's what we're here to fix!" Naoko said with a sly grin. She grabbed the paper from Bra and immediately set it ablaze. She tossed the cinders out the window. "Pull up that list on the computer, B-chan! Mission Impossible Pase Two: Complete!"  
  
A/N: X3 I liked that chapter....sorry it took me a few days to type up...I was having trouble with the casting list...^_^; Well, you know the drill: click the button down there, send me a spiffy review praising me for all the glory that is this fic, keep checking in for an update! ^.~ Sayonara for now!~ 


	14. Who gets the part? Well doh

A/N: I've been really busy lately because tennis started up two weeks ago....only three more matches left and then I'll be back on a normal schedule..I hope. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated! (Bad Pixi! -hits head repeatedly on desk-) Blame it on tennis and math homework! Right now I'm supposed to be reading The Two Towers because our questions are due in two days....but I'm not. I'm typing this chapter and it's all for my reviewers/readers who might read this but are too lazy to review!  
  
zachflame2: ^_^ Good to see I have fans, surprising though it is to me.  
  
Lilyangel: You see this, this is me and I'm still writing. You told me to keep writing, so that's what I'm doing.  
  
Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you are Akira Toriyama. Only one hand should be raised at the moment. The dude with his hand raised owns DBZ. So that means that I don't. Although, I do wish I did. And I wish I could draw as good as Toriyama-sama (Ryhme-ish-nish).....but I can't. We catalog this as 'wishful thinking.'  
  
.:Matchmaking is a Frustrating Buisness:.  
.:Chapter 14:.  
  
"PAN-CHAN!" Bra yelled in frustration as she tried to pull Pan down the hall to where the casting list for the play was tacked up.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Pan was grabbing onto a lone opened locker and screaming bloody murder.  
  
"What are you so arfaid of?" Naoko smirked, "Afraid you got cast as a pudgy little rat?"  
  
Pan blushed but wouldn't let go of the locker.  
  
"Pan-chan, if you don't let go of you own free will we'll have to use force!" Trunks said while sniggering, the whole was really quite amusing.  
  
"I refuse to lay eyes upon that sheet of paper! It is the devil!"  
  
Goten let out a sigh of frustration, "You were warned...." He glanced over at Trunks who was advancing toward Pan. Pan, or course, being the girl who was head over heels for Trunks, blushed furiously. Trunks pried her hands from the locker and swong her over his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk down the hall toward the cast list.  
  
Trunks set her down, a faint red tinge on his cheeks, and turned her toward the list. Pan shut her eyes tight and wouldn't open them.  
  
"OH! Stop being so stubborn!" Marron whined.  
  
"Just open your eyes and have a look!" Goten tried to pry her eyes open but to no avail.  
  
"Fine then! Be that way! I'll just have to read out the list!" Bra was really getting aggravated with Pan's low self-confidence. "The Prince is of course played by my wonderful and talented brother! Cinderella is played by-" Bra was cut off as a boy wearing a black T-shirt and khaki cargos approached them smiling broadly. His messy black hair fell over his eyes as he laughed at the situation before him.  
  
"Congradulations, Pan-chan! Man, I was totally surprised when I saw you got the lead! When did you become such a great actress? You've never even been able to pull off a fake cold!" He then proceeded down the hall, still laughing.  
  
"Who the heck was that?" Naoko asked, tilting her head as she tried to read the guy's mind but only picked up more laughing.  
  
"Who? Gohi? Oh, he's my little brother..." Goten said.  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"Two actually..."  
  
"Yeah, Gohan is Pan-chan's dad!" Marron supplied.  
  
"You didn't know that Goten was Pan's uncle?" Bra asked.  
  
"Guess I never picked up on it before..."  
  
"Um....guys.....speaking of Pan-chan....she sort of....passed out...." Trunks was holding the now unconcious Pan.  
  
"Pan-chan!" The others all said in unison.  
Pan blinked her eyes open painfully slowly. Once they were opened she immediately shut them when the bright light flashed in her line of vision. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then skinted around the room she was now in.  
  
*What the.....* Pan thought drowsily.  
  
*You're up!* Naoko's distinctive voice sounded in her head. Just then the whole gang (with the addition of Gohi) rushed through the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you alright Pan-chan!?" Bra was frantic.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"We were so worried!" Marron and Bra then proceeded to smother Pan in a hug.  
  
"Um....can't breath......."  
  
"Give her some space guys..." Naoko said sweat dropping and trying to pry Marron off of Pan.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked once she was fully able to breath again.  
  
"I'm sorry Panny, I didn't mean to make you faint or anything...." Gohi looked slightly worried.  
  
"It's not your fault kid." Naoko said, having picked up a few of Pan's scattered thoughts.  
  
"I.....fainted?" Pan wore a look of total bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah....when Gohi metioned that you got the lead in Cinderella..." Goten said somewhat cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that was a bit too much to take in at the moment...." Trunks laughed nervously.  
  
"I...got the lead?" Pan's eyes bugged out and she promptly fainted again.  
  
A/N: I know, I know...short....I'm really sorry. Please forgive me! Don't stop reading! Blame the teachers that give me homework and my 'family' who are really starting to get on my friggin' nerves! REVIEW! 


End file.
